The Twelve Days before Christmas Break
by Qk
Summary: Countdown with the YGO Cast the days until Christmas Break! And as you know, the closer it gets to the C.Break, the harder and harder it is to do your homework... AU, 1S Do not read if you hate repetition! XD


The 12 Days of School

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, plain and simple.

D/N: I'M BACK!! And better than ever, if I do say so myself! I figured you guys might want a) a one-shot from yours truly and b) a lovely Christmas fic to get you in the mood for the holidays! But I suppose this could also be used as a Hanukah fic as well... or any Christmas-equivalent. So I suppose this is your Holiday Greeting's special, but just to save time and effort, it's the CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!! YAY!! And for those of you with your pitchforks at the ready, let me say that the next chapter of 'Of Dogs and Men' is on its way and should be here by the weekend! ... Hopefully... I also put the Fantastic Freaks on hold until O.D.a.M was finished. Now that _that's_ done and over with, LET'S START THE SHOW!!

-Quick Dedication: To the teachers who performed the original song (not the exact one I'm using, cause I altered it a bit) on Dec. 15, 2oo4 on stage. Kudos to you, teachers of STA!!-

-Quick Legend: Any words underlined are the verses to the song. They will always be 'sung' by the same person, just so you know.-

-Quick Note: Serenity, who's now randomly smart, Mai, Isis, Yami and Malik are now randomly in the same class as the others. Because I said so. Deal with it. Oh, and if you want to know what to sing instead of, "On the of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." , then just sing, "When I went to get the homework, my students said to me...".-

OOOOOOOO 

_**-Day 1-**_

Mrs. Takria (Think up a description yourself, you lazy bums!) walked into class, sighing. Although whether it was with relief or frustration, she could not say which. She knew that no matter what happened, the minute she walked into the classroom and started asking for homework, her kids would start laying on the excuses to get out of handing it in.

'Better get this over with... Oh well. Only twelve days until Christmas vacation, and then I can take a nice break...' Mrs. Takria thought to herself. She sighed again, turned the doorknob, and walked in to see kids screaming, running around, jumping on the desks, throwing things, and - in the case of Seto Kaiba - alternately reading and insulting people.

As soon as the pupils saw her, however, they all jumped into their seats and whipped out the halos. 'Of course,' she mused, 'the horns are just there to hold the halo up, right?'

"Alright then, class!" Mrs. Takria said. "Let's have your homework handed in then, shall we?"

Tristan's hand shot up in the air. "Mrs. Takria! Mrs. Takria!"

Mrs. Takria groaned inwardly, as she slowly turned her attention towards the pointy haired teen. "Yes, Tristan?"

"I really have to get a drink!" Tristan replied promptly.

"Yes, Tristan. You always need to." Mrs. Takria rolled her eyes. "Very well, then. Give me your homework now, and you can get a drink."

Tristan's faced suddenly bore a frown. "B-but..."

"Very well. Detention for incomplete homework."

Tristan sighed, and plopped his face onto his desk, as Mrs. Takria was happy that there was only one excuse today.

_**-Day Two-**_

Mrs. Takria sighed again. 'Here we go...' she thought to herself. 'Only eleven more days... Not _that_ much longer...'

Opening the door, she found her students screaming and hollering, flipping over desks, and leafing through the papers on her desk. But as soon as they saw her, they were back in their seats.

"Alright, class. Homework please." Mrs. Takria said. Two hands shot up this time, from Malik and Tristan.

"Mrs. Takria!" They cried.

"Yes, boys?"

Malik sheepishly said, "I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

"Detention for you both."

"Damn."

"And the day after that, Malik."

"I said darn!"

"Mmhmm..."

_**-Day 3-**_

Mrs. Takria went down the hall, bracing herself for yet another day that was sure to be full of lovely excuses. Joyful, joyful. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would be a nice quiet day and that her students would actually hand in their homework. (What kind of teacher collects homework each day? THIS ONE!!)

Opening the door, she saw her students throwing spit-balls at each other, screaming in people's ears, and trying to form a human pyramid - unsuccessfully. But as soon as they saw her, they were back in their seats.

"Homework, class." Mrs. Takria said, praying that they'd all be handed in. But those same two hands - joined by another - shot up. It seemed that it was Ryou, Malik and Tristan who forgot this time.

"Mrs. Takria, I need an extension!" Ryou told her.

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

Mrs. Takria sighed and shook her head. "Detention, since it seems to be the new hotspot."

"Man..." The three sighed.

_**-Day 4-**_

Mrs. Takria went down the hallway. Only a few more days of this, and then she'd have the weekend to rest up quickly. 'Well, I suppose I can survive another day.' She thought to herself. 'I just hope they're not being _too_ bad today!'

But when she opened the door, she found the students having races around the room, throwing chairs at each other, and writing profanity on the chalkboards. But as soon as they saw her, they were back in their seats.

"Alright class. I trust you've all completed your homework?" Mrs. Takria asked the students hopefully. Four hands, this time.

Tea cleared her throat. She was usually a good student, but lately she had been acting up. (It must have been the Christmas cookies.) It seemed only a matter of time before she forgot her homework.

"My dog chewed it up." She shrugged.

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

"Detention for all of you!" Mrs. Takria replied shortly.

"But Mrs. Takria, my dog really _did_-" Tea began.

"Tea Gardener, since _when_ did you get a dog?" Mrs. Takria questioned.

"Uhm... last night? And he ate my homework!"

"Detention."

"Darn."

_**-Day 5-**_

The emotionally drained teacher walked down the hallway, as she did every other day, to her classroom of monkeys. They were not - to say the least - the most organised or well behaved, but at least they tried... sort of...

All of a sudden, Joey popped up before her.

"Gah!" Mrs. Takria jumped back.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. T." Joey shrugged. "Uhm... can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure... right after you hand in your homework."

"But I really gotta go!"

"Go into class please, Joseph."

"But I gotta pee!"

"_Now_."

Joey reluctantly went in, as did Mrs. Takria. And the minute she entered, she saw kids have a snowball fight inside the class room, kids chewing on people's feet, and people trying to cram into the closet for a new record. But as soon as they saw her, they were all back in their seats.

"Homework time, boys and girls." Mrs. Takria said. Five hands, this time.

Joey blurted out, much to the disgust of too much information for his classmates, "_I still have to pee_!"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really have to get a drink!"

Mrs. Takria sighed loudly, and sat down in her chair. "Detention, guys. Sorry. See you after class."

"Dag-nabit!"

_**-Day 6-**_

Mrs. Takria was once again walking through the halls, massaging her temples. Stress was the understatement of the year. But on the bright side, she was getting less and less homework to mark!

Opening the door to her classroom, after saying the Hail Mary five times and the Our Father six, she saw the students swearing loudly, breaking up the windows, and doing something to her chair. But as soon they saw her, they were all back in their seats.

Mrs. Takria walked over to her desk, looked at her chair, and decided she'd stand for the day. "Homework, everyone. Homework, please."

"Mrs. Takria!" Yugi blushed, who had completed his homework everyday since day one. "I don't have it..."

"And why not, Yugi?" Mrs. Takria asked him.

"Well... because... I was praying with the chaplain!" Yugi smiled sweetly.

"_I still have to pee_!"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

"Wonderful... We're going to need another detention room soon... Until then, you'll serve your new detentions in the regular room." Mrs. Takria sighed, sitting down in her frustration. Unfortunately, a loud and rude noise was emitted from under her. 'A Whoopee Cushion... lovely...'

_**-Day 7-**_

Mrs. Takria could not be more grateful that the blessed Christmas vacation was only another week away, and that after today, it would be Saturday. 'Hold on, Takria! You can do it!' She encouraged herself like this until she reached the door.

Opening it, she found her kids having broomstick fights, shooting staplers at each other, and covering all the seats with glue. But as soon as they saw her, they all sat back down in their seats.

Mrs. Takria sighed, and said, "Okay class, let's get your-" Seven hands shot up into the air. "Yes?" She asked weakly.

Duke Devlin, the newest to this little 'Incomplete Homework' club, said, "Well, I couldn't finish the worksheet you gave to us, Mrs. Takria, because I lost it."

"And?"

"And... I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!" Yugi added in quickly.

"_I still have to pee!_" Joey chimed in, wiggling a little.

"My dog chewed it up!" Tea said, still convinced she had a dog.

"I need an extension!" Ryou told her.

"I left it on the bus!" Malik shrugged.

"And I really need to get a drink!" Tristan insisted.

"And _I_ really have to inform you that you're all staying after class today for detention!" Mrs. Takria snapped. She was at her wits end. Good thing that it was the weekend, or she would have snapped right then and there. Dealing with excuses was almost as bad as marking homework.

_**-Day 8-**_

It was Monday, and Mrs. Takria was walking down the hall, her energy restored. With a bright and cheery smile on her face, she was quite certain that with a whole two and a half days to themselves, they _surely_ must have completed their homework!

So, thinking positive thoughts, she opened the door to find her student sitting quickly at their desk reading. The rest of them were jumping around, throwing pencils at each other, and having a 'belching contest.' But as soon as they saw her, they were all back in their seats.

Mrs. Takria took a deep breath and walked to the front of their class. "Alright everyone. I'm collecting your-" Eight hands shot up before she could even finish the sentence.

Serenity giggled nervously, as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Takria asked.

"I forgot we had any..."

"I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!"

"_I STILL NEED TO PEE!!_"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

Mrs. Takria stared at them in disbelief. Even with all that time, they _still_ forgot their homework? Sighing, and her spirits low and soggy, she muttered, "Detentions for you all!"

_**-Day 9-**_

Mrs. Takria, who was still quite upset that her students had failed her by not completing their homework, walked down the hall. From the way things were going, it would be a fat chance if they actually completed their homework.

Opening the door, Mrs. Takria walked in to find the class waving banners around that said, "We Will Not Be Silenced!" for some reason, have a parade, and chanting and eerie language. But as soon as they saw her, they were back in their seats.

"Class, may I please have your homework?" Mrs. Takria asked. No sooner had she said this than _nine_ hands shot up.

Mai Valentine, who was the same age as everyone, just looked and acted a lot more mature and was allowed to get married at a young age BECAUSE I SAID SO AND SO SHE CAN BE IN THIS CLASS, simply shrugged, "I couldn't do it."

"And why not, Miss. Valentine?" Mrs. Takria was almost afraid to ask.

"My nails were wet." Mai replied, adding another coat onto them.

"I forgot we had any!"

"I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!"

"_I STILL need to PEE!!!_"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

Mrs. Takria sighed and shook her head. "You know the drill. After class, you lot." 'Well, maybe they'll have it done tomorrow...'

_**-Day 10-**_

Mrs. Takria, who was very sick and tired of walking down these halls to her seemingly possessed classroom, paused at the door and looked at it. She _really_ didn't want to go in there. It wasn't even like they paid her good money, anyway! Why should she waste her time looking after someone's bratty kids?

'Because if I don't, who will?' she thought to herself, and braced herself.

Opening the door, she found her students screaming Christmas carols along with a boombox they got from who-knows-where, had lined up the desks, and were on them, pretending to ride a sleigh. But as soon as they saw her, they were back in their seats.

Mrs. Takria looked at her students very hard, as if challenging them to raise their hands to declare they hadn't finished their homework. After a moment, she said, "Class-" Ten hands shot up. Apparently, they loved a challenge.

Yami, who had been entered into the school recently, and was told to be Yugi's long-lost brother, reluctantly raised her hand.

"Let me guess... you didn't finish your homework?" Mrs. Takria sighed.

"No, I did it..."

Mrs. Takria smiled. "Good! Where is it?"

"In my locker..."

She stopped smiling. "Why?"

"I forgot my combination."

"My nails were wet!"

"I forgot we had any!"

"I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!"

"_I still NEED TO pee!!!!!_"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

_**-Day 11-**_

Mrs. Takria was probably the happiest person on earth. Christmas vacation was _sooo close! _She could almost taste that freedom! Unfortunately, she still had a couple more days of school left that she had to get through. 'Well, no time like the present!' she told herself.

Opening the door to her classroom, she saw her students, _all_ her students, sitting quietly and -at least _pretending_ to- read without a word. They were all in their places and not screaming or jumping around at all.

"Wow, guys! This is amazing!" Mrs. Takria smiled happily. "I guess you finally cleaned up your act! Well, in that case, homework please!"

And - wouldn't you know it? - 11 hands were in the air. Mrs. Takria's spirits sunk like a rock and needed to be hospitalised.

"Seto Kaiba? _You_ forgot to do your homework?"

"Of course not!" Kaiba snapped. "I did it all. But I saved it on my computer."

"Well, that's okay. So what's the problem?"

"My computer crashed."

"I forgot my combination!"

"My nails were wet!"

"I forgot we had any!"

"I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!"

"**_I STILL NEED TO PEE!!!!!!_**"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really need to get a drink!"

Mrs. Takria growled and clenched her fists. "Alright guys, that's it! What's wrong with you? I'm not assigning that much! Are you guys at least getting past the first question?"

"Yeah, of course we are!" The students replied promptly.

"Fine, then just do that on tonight's homework." Mrs. Takria began to beg. "That's all I'm asking, everyone! Just do the first question! None of the others! Actually, forget the first question! Just pick any question from the homework and do that! Please!"

"Yes, Mrs. Takria." The students replied, like the good little boys and girls they were.

"Good. Oh, and by the way, detention for you guys."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

_**-Day 12-**_

Mrs. Takria was very, very nervous. She knew that her kids couldn't have done the homework she assigned. But on the other hand, there was a small chance they could have. But very small. But the likelihood of them doing it _today_ was almost a guaranteed disappointment.

Opening the door, Mrs. Takria gasped. The entire room was a winter wonderland! Well, a fake one anyway. There was red and white tinsel decorating the chalkboard, paper chains bordering the walls, holly around the door, snowmen with red scarves on the walls, snowflakes hanging form the ceiling, and best of all, a beautiful (artificial) tree in a corner of the room, with presents underneath!

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Takria!" The students cried.

"Oh, everyone! This is wonderful!"

"We thought you might like it!" Yugi said.

"We wanted to make it up to you. Y'know, for not doing out homework and junk." Joey nodded.

"We called up everyone and decided to make this for you!" Tea smiled.

"And all these presents are just for you!" Mai grinned.

Soon, Mrs. Takria had all the presents opened, with very lovely and thoughtful (and Duel Monster orientated) gifts surrounding her.

"Oh, and we have a card here for you and a final present as well! We signed it too! The first one's mine, by the way!" Isis beamed, giving her a fully decorated card that was completely gorgeous, with a box underneath it.

Mrs. Takria looked at the front of the card, and read, "Regarding our homework." She gave the students a quizzical look, before opening it. Inside was written:

"I was really busy!"

"My computer crashed!"

"I forgot my combination!"

"My nails were wet!"

"I forgot we had any!"

"I need another sheet!"

"I was praying with the chaplain!"

"**_I STILL NEED TO PEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"My dog chewed it up!"

"I need an extension!"

"I left it on the bus!"

"And I really, really need a big drink!"

Mrs. Takria's eye twitched rapidly after reading this, and she flung the card on the ground, stomping on the box and its contents. "GWUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She roared, and ran out of the classroom, leaving the students alone.

"What was _her_ problem?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know." Ryou shrugged, picking up the card. "I mean, our homework was in this box."

"Geez!" Tristan snorted. "Some people just can't take a joke!"

OOOOOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

D/N: And there you have it, ladies and gents! I hope you liked it! YOU BETTER HAVE!!! BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON THIS!! XD Actually, I forgot some of the lines so I had to make 'em up! But I hope it flowed well! Well, that's all folks! F.Y.I: A chaplain is someone who runs the chapel. We've got one in our school. - -;; Cause I have to go to a Catholic school. Anyways, have a great Christmas/Holiday break! Ciao for now!


End file.
